


that boy has my heart in a silver cage

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I hate everybody in this bar, M/M, NOT TWINSAFE, Sugar Daddy, i did this to myself, sugar daddy yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: When Victor Nikiforov is asked to make nice to the heir of the Katsuki Hospitality Group, he has no idea what he's getting into. The thing is? He doesn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts), [dadvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/gifts).



> anyway dadvans has a lot to answer for

Victor is enduring the banquet, rather than enjoying it. It's the first year little Yuri has been allowed to go, for one thing, and it's important that Victor spend some time introducing him to potential sponsors and making nice with them for him. 

"You don't have to be around me all the time, dumbass," hisses little Yuri, who does not appear to appreciate Victor's help.

Victor keeps on smiling. "What happens when you need new skates?" he says, between his teeth. Victor hasn't had to worry about new skates for years now, but he remembers the agony of having to buy new ones every few months as his feet grew. The only consolation was that he went through them so quickly that they were still good for other skaters.

Things are different now, with Victor so famous. He can make sure the others have what they need - but little Yuri doesn't have enough sponsors that he can afford to be rude to the ones he has. Victor knows exactly much there's left over after little Yuri pays for coaching, for skates and costumes, for choreography, for all the things he's got to pay for, and he has a feeling he knows how much of that little Yuri keeps instead of sending it to his family in Moscow. 

So he steps on little Yuri's foot until Yuri dredges up a look that isn't exactly a scowl, and he introduces him around the sponsors drinking champagne, and he keeps him away from some of them. Yakov should be doing this with little Yuri, but Yakov has his hands full with Mila and Georgi as it is. 

It's not a surprise when an ISU official comes up to him after little Yuri goes off toward the buffet. He's probably going to eat cake, but his diet isn't, thank God, Victor's problem. "Ah, Mr Nikiforov," he says. His smile looks slightly forced. "Do you have a minute?"

Victor has a brief vision of saying "I'm afraid I don't," and walking off. He could get away with it. He's the bread and butter of the International Skating Union and the Russian Federation now. He could walk straight out and spend three days lost in the pounding music of clubs and the arms of beautiful people, and they'd just smile and say "Oh, _Victor_."

It seems like too much trouble. He smiles and says, "Oh, a few. Would you like some of them?"

"I have a sponsor who would like to meet you," says the official. His smile goes a little tighter. "I'd appreciate it if you were nice to him. It's Yuri Katsuki, of the Katsuki Hospitality Group."

The first time he was told to be nice to someone he was sixteen years old, and Yakov stood behind him and stared at the ISU official until they backed down: Victor hadn't realized what was happening until Yakov told him, point blank, to make an excuse and come find him at once if it happened again.

He doesn't mind so much now. He's a grown man, and god forbid little Yuri, or Mila, be told to be nice to someone. It's better that it's him.

"I don't even know what he looks like," says Victor, smiling big, looking happy. "Perhaps an introduction?"

"He's right there, in the black suit," says the official, looking relieved. Katsuki Hospitality has hotels and centers in almost every city with a venue big enough to host an ISU event. "He's a big fan of yours, I understand."

Victor follows the line of the official's vision. He sees a young man, Japanese, wearing an expensive suit that doesn't quite fit. He's just a little chubby, but in a nice way. Soft. Victor lets his eyes drift down and then back up again. The Katsuki heir has nice hands and stands well. He has the most beautiful mouth Victor has ever seen. Victor could spend a night being nice to that beautiful mouth and not mind one little bit.

Victor flicks his hair out of his face and smooths down his suit jacket. He leaves the ISU official with a nod and walks up to the Katsuki heir. The Katsuki heir looks at him, wide-eyed. He's kind of cute, now that Victor looks at him up close. He's got big brown eyes, like a tame deer, and he hasn't put on three gallons of cologne. 

"Hello," he says. "I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Victor."

"I'm," says the Katsuki heir. He flushes up beautifully. "I'm, I'm Yuri." He hesitates, and adds, almost defiantly, "Yuri Katsuki." 

Victor's played this game before. He widens his eyes, just enough to make it clear he wants Yuri in the joke. "Like the hotels?" 

The Katsuki heir's face flushes even redder. He should look absurd, but somehow Victor finds himself charmed instead. "Yes, like the hotels."

"What do you think of this one, then?" says Victor. He snags two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and offers one to Katsuki.

"I own it," says Katsuki simply. 

Victor raises his eyebrows. "I didn't know Katsuki Hospitality had -"

"We don't," says Katsuki. "I bought it because I knew the gala would be here and I didn't like how it was run." 

Victor just barely doesn't choke on his champagne. "I beg your pardon?"

"It wasn't run well," repeats Katsuki. Behind him, someone approaching them turns pale green. "So after I worked here for a while I bought it and I'm fixing it up."

Victor drags his fascinated eyes from the man behind Katsuki, back to Katsuki, and then back to the man. "It certainly looks more cheerful this time around," he says.

Katsuki doesn't turn around, although his eyes flick slightly to the side the man is on. "I raised wages and I'm getting rid of dead weight," he says. "People work better when they have enough rest, don't you think?"

"Mr Katsuki," says Victor quietly, "do you realize --"

Katsuki turns around, looks the man straight in the eye, and then looks back at Victor like the other man - the general manager, Victor realizes - doesn't even exist. He probably won't tomorrow. He'll be begging for his job and this boy is going to say something even more savage to him, and he'll wilt away.

Victor might be falling in love. At least, he's suddenly sure that spending the night being nice to the heir to Katsuki Hospitality isn't going to be the burden he thought it would be. "Do you often do this?" he says. "Buy hotels that will have skating events in them?"

"I like ice skating," says Katsuki. His eyebrows draw together a little bit, like he's getting annoyed. "Do you want to go somewhere without all these people?"

Victor does.

Victor really, really does.

* * *

"I don't know a lot of good spots," says Katsuki ("call me Yuri, Mr Katsuki is my dad"). "When I was working at the hotel I had a little apartment and I didn't. I didn't go out much."

Victor has a lot of questions but for now he's contented to suggest a small, discreet bar in the neighborhood, where the cocktails are good and the servers politely oblivious to celebrities. When they walk in, the hostess doesn't appear to recognize either of them, but somehow they're led to a quiet table in the back. Victor orders a gin and tonic, and Katsuki - Yuri - asks for soda water. Victor likes that. The last time he was asked to be nice to a sponsor, the guy had drunk peated whiskey all night and his breath smelled of smoke and alcohol, although on the bright side, he'd been too drunk to make much more of a token pass at Victor.

Victor wonders how Yuri is going to make a pass at him.

The more Victor looks at Yuri, the better he likes looking at him. It's opening a nesting doll to find more and more elaborate dolls inside, with smaller and more fascinating details in each. He looks at Victor not quite sideways, like he doesn't want to be caught staring.

Victor likes it. He likes the slight, serious downturn of Yuri's mouth. He likes the sharp bone of Yuri's wrist creeping out from under his suit. He wants to know how Yuri managed to get a suit that fit that badly. He especially likes how Yuri's eyelashes look when he steals a look at Victor. He likes it so much that he tries again and again to charm him into doing it again.

It's hard to do. Yuri seems determined to stay quiet and drink his soda water and look at the table. Finally, in desperation, Victor says, "Do you like dogs? Would you like to see a picture of mine? He's very cute."

Yuri's face brightens up, and he leans forward to look at Victor's phone. Honestly Victor probably takes too many pictures of Makkachin, but when you live alone and your dog is as cute as Makkachin is, there's nothing for it but to document it for the Internet. "I had a poodle too," says Yuri, which is the most Victor has gotten out of him all night. "He - um - he recently --"

Victor winces. "I'm so sorry," he says. He wonders if he should touch Yuri's hand or something, but Yuri's shoulders are hunched up again. 

"He was a good dog," says Yuri. 

It's hard to recover from something like that, but Victor tries anyway. "Do you want to walk around a bit? The lights are very pretty around here."

Yuri shrugs, but he lifts up his hand and a waiter materializes. He hands him a matte black card and the waiter disappears again. Yuri puts the glasses all in the same place and bundles up the napkins too, as if he's just doing it out of habit. When the waiter comes back, he signs the receipt without seeming to look at it or letting Victor look at it, and then puts cash on the table for the tip. Victor's eyebrows shoot up. "It's usually fifteen percent here," he says.

"Is it?" says Yuri. He doesn't take the money back, though. Victor stands up, and hesitates, because this is the part of the evening where he'd usually help his date into their coat and maybe say something flattering. Yuri pulls his own coat on, and waits while Victor puts on his, but then he offers Victor his arm. Victor takes it. He's close enough to Yuri to smell his cologne, if Yuri wore any. Yuri's very warm. Victor thinks it would be nice if he could walk close to him all night, or at least until Victor absolutely had to go to bed for his flight in the morning. It would be nicer if Yuri suggested they had another drink in the penthouse of the hotel, and Victor went up with him, and nicest of all if Victor could kiss his mouth and his throat and go down on him. Yuri looks like he'd put his hands in Victor's hair and pull. 

Victor's distracted so much by thinking about it that when they get to the hotel, he doesn't realize what's happening until Yuri says, voice stiff, "thank you for coming out for a drink," disengages himself, and walks off. 

"Wh-- " begins Victor, dragged away from his growing arousal to cold reality. Yuri's too far away. For an awful moment Victor considers chasing after him and begging for his number, but Victor's pride rises up and chokes him. He won't run after any boy, even if he's beautiful, even if the ISU wants him to. 

He stands and watches Yuri move off, and wonders what he's going to do. Everything is suddenly dull and stupid again.

He goes slowly to the elevator and presses the button for his floor. He can't exactly ask the front desk where Yuri is staying, even if they'd probably tell him. He can't exactly just fling himself at Yuri. Maybe he'll just drink every tiny bottle of vodka in the room bar and think about Yuri's beautiful mouth and jerk off in the shower. It would be in line with how his life is going, anyway.

When he opens the door to the room, it takes him a minute to realize what's different about the room. He smells the flowers before he sees them: a massive bunch of peonies in full bloom, pink and white and dappled in all shades in between. They're so beautiful they look like a painting, an ink painting like the ones he'd seen in a museum once. Victor reaches over and touches a petal. It's real, he thinks. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There's a printed card beneath them: 

_Thank you_ , it says. 

It's not signed, but Victor knows who it's from.

Nobody's ever gotten him peonies before. It's an absurd thing to get hung up on, but Victor always gets roses and he's so tired of them. He's so tired of pretending to laugh and be charmed at dyed blue roses, like it's the first time anybody has ever thought to get them for him. 

Oh, he thinks. _Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

Between pathetically googling Yuri Katsuki and even more pathetically jerking off to a blurry video he found on somebody’s Instagram of Yuri skating at a semi-public rink in his college town, Victor doesn’t get a lot of sleep. It’s clear that Yuri isn’t a professional level skater, but it’s also clear that in another life he could have been. Victor knows raw talent when he sees it, and Yuri Katsuki has it dripping out of every pore. When Yuri attempts a spin, Victor shamelessly sticks his hand down his pants. Someone who skated like that, even at Yuri’s level, must be delicious to kiss and touch. Victor can see the music in every movement in his body. It’s a crying shame it never got the chance to blossom like it should have, thinks Victor, suddenly angry. 

He jerks off to that, imagining Yuri Katsuki skating like he should, long throat bared in a tender curve as he sinks into an Ina Bauer, the power of his strong thighs bracing for a jump. The ice catching him as he flings himself joyously through the air, loving him like it does Victor. He imagines him skating Stammi Vicino, and his breath catches hard.

He gets up to wash his hands and change his underwear. He feels cold and depressed after the high of his orgasm, and he shuffles over to the bed again, ready to try to sleep. He doesn’t think he’ll manage it.

The peonies are standing beside his bed, glowing softly in the dim light of the room. Victor reaches out to touch one. He wants to keep them, but he’s too tired to work out the logistics of carrying them with him on the plane to St Petersburg. Tomorrow will be soon enough to figure it out.

* * *

Morning comes too soon. He drags himself out of bed and into a sweatshirt and yoga pants, shoves his feet into loafers, and grabs his wallet. There’s no bill lying by his door, but he didn’t expect one. He moves quietly out to the hall and to the room that Yakov and little Yuri are sharing. 

It’s funny, sometimes, how Victor never quite feels like an adult, especially when Yakov is yelling at him. He spends a lot of time thinking he’ll probably never be a real adult with a real grownup life -- and yet, gradually, small pieces of adulthood have twined around him quietly and inescapably. When he was fourteen, it was Zhenya who did this. Victor remembers waking up to see him quietly taking the bills from the floor and tiptoeing out the door. 

Now it’s him, softly sliding the key card into the lock of Yakov and little Yuri’s room. He doesn’t enter it, but just carefully opens the door enough to grab the bill from the floor, and closes it gently again. 

He glances over the bill as he heads down to the lobby. Yakov had ordered room service, but there wasn’t any other charges. Little Yuri is a good kid, responsible. He understands the value of money. 

Victor goes down to the lobby and heads to the front desk. The receptionist looks half asleep, leaning a little against the counter like he can’t quite make his eyes open. 

"Good morning," says Victor, with a professional smile. 

The receptionist looks up and then straightens up, eyes wide. "G-Good morning!" he says. "How may I help you?" It's depressingly obvious that he knows who Victor is and probably follows him on Instagram. Victor keeps smiling.

Victor lays the bill from Yakov and little Yuri’s room on the counter and says, "I just need to pay this."

"Of course!" the receptionist says. He pulls up something on the computer and looks confused. "This isn’t your room, sir?"

Victor chuckles politely. "No, it’s my coach’s room." He slides his credit card toward the receptionist, as a gentle hint. It’s annoying enough to be instantly recognized as Victor Nikiforov. The least this person can do is not question what Victor is doing. 

The receptionist says, "Just one minute, sir."

Victor manages not to sigh. He’s got to get back to his room before little Yuri wakes up and realizes what’s going on. He’s as proud as a cat, and the last time Georgi had tried to pay for something for him, little Yuri had snapped Georgi’s credit card in half. 

Victor waits. 

Hotels, early in the morning, are always a little strange. There’s people coming in and out, but a cathedral quietness fills the air. Victor always thinks if he could find the right door out, he wouldn’t step into the street he can see through the glass entry, but a new one, a new place to explore. As he looks idly around, one of the elevators opens and Yuri Katsuki steps out. 

Victor straightens up. 

Yuri is wearing a different suit, one that fits him a little better. It’s a very dark, tobacco-y brown, and he’s wearing an almost decent tie with it. He doesn’t seem to notice Victor. He turns as he comes off the elevator and says something to the older Japanese woman following him off the elevator. A hot jab of jealousy rips through Victor, and he has to look away and take a deep breath. He doesn’t know who she is or how she’s connected with Yuri. He’s got no right to even care. But Yuri looks so comfortable around her, and Victor hates her for it. Victor spent three hours around Yuri, but he already wants to be the one Yuri feels the most comfortable around. 

"Um," says the receptionist, drawing Victor’s attention. "I - I need to go get my supervisor, please excuse me."

"I’m sorry?" says Victor.

The receptionist has already disappeared into the office behind the desk. Victor looks around, and catches sight of Yuri again. He’s heading toward the executive offices, holding a portfolio. The woman with him is carrying a laptop bag. Her heels click against the tile floor like the sound of a drummer leading troops into battle.

Victor thinks the general manager’s day is going to be worse than even he had thought last night. He’s amused by it, briefly, before the receptionist reappears with his supervisor following him. They both look at the computer and converse in low tones.

"Is there something wrong with my card?" says Victor.

"Oh, no, Mr Nikiforov," says the manager. "Your stay has been comped."

Victor blinks. "My stay was paid for by --"

"I mean, anything paid for with your card has been comped," clarifies the manager. "Let me get you a receipt."

"What," says Victor. The Russian Federation and the ISU is generous with him, but not that generous. Victor's done a lot for the sport, but there's new skaters every year, who will lead the sport after him, and Victor knows that they have to plan for that future.

"There’s an override by the owner," explains the supervisor. "I can contact him with any questions, but it may take a while."

"No," says Victor, a little dazed. "That’s fine. I’m sorry, is that - is there any information about the override?"

"No, sir," says the supervisor. "Just that it was set by Mr Katsuki." 

"Oh," says Victor. He looks up again, but all he sees is Yuri’s back disappearing into the general manager’s office. He can’t exactly barge in there and demand an explanation. "Would it be possible to leave him a message? Or a note?"

"Of course, Mr Nikiforov," says the manager, and hands him a piece of paper and a pen. 

Victor hesitates for a moment over the paper, trying to think of what to say. Finally he writes, _You didn’t have to do that. Thank you -- VN_ and his phone number, folds it up and writes Yuri’s name on the outside. "I’ll take that receipt, thank you," he says.

* * *

When he gets back to his room, he closes the door very softly behind him and stands staring out at nothing in particular for a long moment. He has no idea what he thinks about it. He goes over and picks up his phone, but then he sets it down again. He doesn’t know who he could talk to about this anyway. All his contacts are professional, or Yakov, or people like Chris, who he knows well enough to text funny pictures to but not well enough, he realizes, to ask about this. _Oh dear diary I met a boy,_ he thinks, with a twist of his mouth. 

He wishes Makkachin was here. Makkachin’s getting too old to travel with Victor, even in Russia, if it isn’t necessary. 

He picks up his tissue box and looks into its button eyes, like he’s holding Makkachin up to tell him secrets. "I’ll be home soon, and I can tell you all about him," he says. "You'll tell me what to do, right?"

He imagines Makkachin putting his chin on Victor's knee, looking up at him with his serious, loving eyes. Makkachin will thump his tail on the floor and bark softly at him, nudge at his hands until he pets him and smiles. Makkachin hates it when Victor is serious. He likes it when Victor is happy. It must be very simple, to be a dog. 

Makkachin will know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely did not mean to take this long between chapters but like ... my dog died .... and like .... I couldn't face writing a Makkachin scene, even in Victor's imagination ..... ahahahaha. yeah. sorry. It sucked. Yes, it was Oliver. Yes, he was fifteen. Yes, I'm still kind of bummed.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't make the rules except _kidding_ i totally make the rules but anyway if u don't think "crave you" by Flight Facilities feat. Giselle is the most Victor at Yuri song ever to appear on a playlist, BLOCK ME
> 
>  also since i've gotten multiple questions on this, when something is tagged 'twinsafe' or 'not twinsafe' it's cause my twin sister is in the fandom with me and there's like, a limited amount of information she wants/needs to have about what I think is entertaining, if you get the idea. so if it's twinsafe, it's like, smooching, if it's not twinsafe, THE PORNO IS COMING OH GOD IT'S COMING
> 
> [come at me on tumblr bro](http://lazulisong.tumblr.com)


End file.
